compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pablo Dion
Pablo Dion is a Human businessman from Tatooine. He has seen work with several of the Galaxy's most prestigious companies in his short career, as well a fair share of success, danger, and controversy. He has a history of maintaining several personal side-ventures in addition to his day job. Background Like a staggering number of humans, Pablo Dion was born on Tatooine. In his teenage years he was a gangster wannabe. He favored fashions described as "straight up bad boy gangster hip-hop street style", including a thick silver chain with a repulsor-gyro coin medallion. He reputedly carried a Merr-Sonn DD6 pistol at all times. During this phase in his life he became a part-time pimp and was regularly seen wearing his purple pimp suit with matching hat and pimp cane. At age eighteen, Pablo left Tatooine for the University of Coruscant to study Intergalactic Business. Upon graduation he was hired by Universal Network Bank, where he worked for over half a year. This was followed by a brief employment with UNB’s rival, Combank. Pablo earned the ire of ComBank's governor, Adliger Urial, by acting as defense attorney for Freedon Mathias in a theft trial conducted by Sorosuub. Participation in this trial without permission from his superiors was seen as an act of insubordination, as Sorosuub was an enemy of the Galactic Empire, ComBank's governing body and primary sponsor. After a failed arrest attempt on him by ComBank, Pablo fled to Sienar Technologies, where he took on the role of Sales Director. Due to a sales slump, he did double-duty for Sienar Tech as Intelligence Director. Pablo developed a love of starships during his time at Sienar Tech, and after leaving the company for a "change of scenery", he decided to pursue a career in the ship production industry. He is currently Director of Sales for the Techno Union. Pablo’s continuing ambition is to become an important figure in the Galaxy, either working for a government or having a leading role within a successful faction. Business Enterprises In addition to his duties with the Techno Union, Pablo maintains several side projects. He owns a large hotel chain, with approximately fifty hotels throughout the Galaxy. This hotel chain has brought Pablo a reasonable degree of wealth, enabling further business enterprises, such as a casino in the Sullust sector, the ship renting company Pablo's Haulage Hire LTD, and the founding of the city of Pablopolis in the Outer Rim B-3 sector. He aims to expand his casino investments fivefold before the end of Year 8. Personal Ships When on a deadline, Pablo travels in a YT-2000 Red Devil with customized interior and dark red exterior. When relaxing, he chooses to cruise in style and luxury in his black, custom-exterior Ubrikkian Luxury Space Yacht Pablo's Pride, a rare and expensive starship. Although quite slow for hyperspace travel, they are exquisitely appointed, and reasonably defensible. Points of Interest * Despite his background in Intergalactic Business, Pablo acted as defense attorney in the infamous trial of Freedon Matthias. * Pablo Dion is the creator of the annual Pablo Dion's Rich List. Employment History Category:Individuals Category:Human